mangafanfictionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sylvester in Konoha
Sylvester in Konoha Naruto Uzumaki: Es ist ein herrlicher Tag in Konoha. Naruto, der gerade aufgewacht ist, verzehrt schlaftrunken sein Leibgericht: Nudelsuppe. Während er so schmatzend da sitzt fällt ihm prombt ein, dass ja heute der 31. Dezember ist, also Sylvester. Oh man, ich wette ich bin der einzigste, der noch nicht die leiseste Idee hat, was er heute machen soll. Vielleicht sollte ich Sakura fragen, was sie macht! Um keine Zeit zu verlieren verputzt er in Windeseile sein Frühstück und macht sich auf den Weg zu Sakura. Sakura Haruno: Nicht weit entfernt von Naruto, liegt ein rosahaariges Mädchen noch friedlich schlafend im Bett, bis es plötzlich Sturm an der Haustür klingelt. Erschrocken fährt sie aus dem Schlaf und fällt unsanft aus dem Bett. Fluchend rappelt sich Sakura auf: "Welcher Idiot klingelt mich um die Uhrzeit aus dem Be.." Ihr Flüche werden von erneutem Klingeln unterbrochen. Sauer stapft sie zur Tür und öffnet sie. "Sakuuurraaaa-chan", fröhlich wird sie von einem über beide Ohren grinsenden Naruto begrüßt...... Ino Yamanaka: "WAS DU HAST AN SYLVESTER EINE MISSION?! DU VERÄPPELST MICH DOCH...?!", schreit Ino ihren Freund Sai an. Sai, ganz die Ruhe selbst, erwidert gelassen: "Ja, das sagte ich doch schon..." Fassungslos und den Tränen nahe stotterte das blonde sonst so taffe Mädchen: "Ab.. Abe... Aber" "Kein aber! Ich werde auf diese Mission gehen, sie ist sehr wichtig. Mach dir doch einen schönen Abend mit den anderen.", kaum hatte Sai diese Worte gesprochen, verließ er den Yamanaka Blumenladen auch schon, um rechtzeitig zur seiner Mission zu kommen und ließ eine völlig aufgelöste Ino zurück... Wie kann er nur?! Was soll ich denn jetzt an Sylvester machen? Ich glaub, ich geh Saku einen Besuch abstatten, die hat bestimmt eine Idee! ''Gesagt, getan. Schon machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer besten Freundin... 'Naruto Uzumaki:' "Sakuuurraaaa-chan", begrüßt der blonde Chaosninja eine etwas perplexe Sakura. Da sie ihn nicht reinbittet, marschiert er einfach an ihr vorbei und pflanzt sich auf ihre Couch. "Na gut, geschlafen, Saku?" "Kann man nicht gerade sagen", antwortet die angesprochene sichtlich genervt. Naruto ignoriert einfach ihre Laune und plappert munter weiter: "Naja, eigentlich bin ich ja gekommen um dich zu fragen, ob...." "Ob?" Aber anstatt der Kunoichi zu antworten, rief Naruto: "Ach, Hallöle Ino, schön dich zu sehen komm doch auch rein!" 'Sakura Haruno:' ''Erst weckt er mich auf, dann spaziert er einfach rein und belagert mein Wohnzimmer und jetzt bittet er einfach Leute rein, so als wäre es sein Haus!! Das kann doch nicht sein ernst sein!!! Hey Ino, sieht ja richtig fertig aus, ob sie wieder mal Stress mit Sai hat?! "Er hat eine Mission! Heute!!", verzweifelt stapft Ino an Sakura vorbei ins Haus und setzt sich neben Naruto. "Ach, das er will doch selber wahrscheinlich auch nicht! Er liebt dich ganz bestimmt!", versucht Sakura ihr Freundin zu beruhigen. "Natürlich liebt er mich! Und mir ist auch total egal, wo er ist, bloß was soll ich heute Abend dann machen? Es ist total uncool allein an Sylvester zu sein! Hast du eine Idee?" Naruto Uzumaki: Ruhig hat Naruto sich den Dialog ziwschen den beiden Freundinnen angehört, er weiß schließlich genau, dass Ino unterbrechen keine gute Idee ist. Aber jetzt wirft ein: "Genau dasselbe Problem hab ich auch!" Ino dreht sich überrascht um: "Was, dein Freund hat auch eine Mission? Vielleicht sind Sai und er zusammen auf der Mission! Wie hei...." Sie wird von Sakura unterbrochen: "Ach Ino, du Dummerchen, Naruto meint, dass er keine Idee hat, was er heute Abend machen soll" "Na, dann Sakura, leg dich mal ins Zeug und hilf uns!", rufen Ino und Naruto gleichzeitig aus... Sakura Haruno: Na super, ich muss mir echt was für die beiden überlegen... mhhh...ich glaube ich habe eine Idee! '' "Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach eine Party schmeißen? Für alle: Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru usw. Ino, du schmeißt doch eh die besten Partys und ich helfe dir beim organisieren, ja?" "Keine schlechte Idee, Naruto und ich gehen schon mal allen Bescheid sagen und du ziehst dich an! Du kannst ja nicht im Schlafanzug raus! Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier!" Schon zieht Ino Naruto mit sich raus um die anderen alle zu suchen. ''Ah, da ist ja wieder die alte Ino.. Nagut, dann sollte ich mich beeilen, wenn ich noch duschen will... Ino Yamanaka: "Okey, Naruto... wir müssen systematisch anfangen unsere Freunde zu suchen... ahh schau mal da vorne sind Lee, Neji, Tenten und Guy! Komm wir gehen hin!", aufgeregt zerrt Ino den Chaoten hinter sich her. "Hallo ihr alle... Sagt mal habt ihr heute abend schon etwas vor?" Aufgeregt antwortet Lee: "Naja, Guy und ich wollten unseren Rekord im..." Genervt unterbricht ihn Ino: "Jajaaaa, hätt ich mir denken können, aber ich hab eine viel bessere Idee... Ich schmeiß nämlich eine Party und ihr müsst kommen!" Tenten findet die Idee klasse: "Au ja, natürlich kommen wir!" Neji brummt nur zustimmend. Guy und Lee hingegen hüpfen aufgeregt herum und schreien: "Eine Party!! Perfekt für uns Partylöwen! RAWWWWWRRRR!" Naruto blinzelt die beiden nur etwas verwundert an: "Aaaaaalles klar.." "Wisst ihr was?! Ich hab sogar ein suuuupiiii Partyoutfit!! Und zwar habe ich mir vor kurzem diesen Anzug", er deutet auf seinen quietschgrünen hautengen "Strampler".. "in glitzer gold gekauft passt das nicht suuupiiii?! Damit werde ich noch jugendlicher wirken als sooonst und für Lee hab ich auch einen!" Lee kann sein "Glück" kaum fassen und fällt seinem Meister um den Hals. "Wir sehen uns dann um 21 Uhr im Blumenladen, bis dann!", ruft Ino dem Team noch zu während sie Naruto weiter zieht. "Nichts wie weg hier!" Sakura Haruno: Frisch geduscht und angezogen öffnet Sakura das Badfenster um zu lüften. Ich hab noch eine Dreiviertelstunde! Gott sei Dank, das sollte reichen.. Sie holt ihren Fön und fängt an sich die Haare zu trocknen. Durch das Geräusch des Fönes hört sie nicht, wie jemand am offenen Fenster auftaucht und es sich auf dem Fensterbrett gemütlich macht und gespannt wartet, wann er bemerkt wird... Naruto Uzumaki: "Hey Ino, schau mal da vorne sind Shikamaru und Choji...", macht Naruto die Yamanka auf 2 Personen aufmerksam. Sofort zieht Ino Naruto zu den beiden. Die hat Nerven... Ino Yamanka: "Hey ihr beiden wir haben euch schon überall gesucht. Sagt mal, habt ihr an Silvester schon was vor?", ohne den beiden Zeit zum antworten zu geben plappert sie munter weiter. "Nein? Sehr gut! Um 21 Uhr findet nämlich im Blumendladen eine Silvesterfeier statt und ihr sollt kommen.." Shikamaru Nara: "Eine Silvesterparty, wie nervig...", genervt seufzt der Nara. Choji ist skeptisch: "Gibt's was zum Futtern ansonsten komm ich nämlich nich... Ohne Essen is langweilig", um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleien holt er eine Chipstüte raus und schiebt sich eine handvoll in den Mund. Ino versichert ihm: "Für dich mach ich natürlich extra ein Buffet und Shikamaru du kommst und Basta. Also bis heute Abend" Und was macht sie? Natürlich zerrt sie Naruto weiter. Shikamaru Nara: Frauen... typisch nie lassen sie einen Unruhe.... nicht mal an Silvester... wie nervig... '' 'Sakura Haruno:' Sakura schaltet den Fön aus, denn sie hat gerade eine Bewegung am Fenster wahrgenommen. Sie schnappt sich den ersten besten Gegenstand um sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können- Eine Zahnbürste! Plötzlich hört sie Lachen vom Fensterbrett aus, obwohl sie weiß, dass dort jemand ist schreckt sie zusammen und dreht sich um. Als sie sieht wer da sitzt, ist einerseits erleichtert, aber andererseits auch wütend. sauer keift sie, die immer noch lachende Person an: "Sag mal bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Was soll der Scheiß, kannst du nicht einfach klingeln wie jeder normale Mensch?! Nein, du doch nicht... du bist dir ja zu toll für die beschissene Tür!! Stattdessen musst du mich natürlich zu Tode erschrecken und lachst dich auch noch drüber kaputt... Du bist sooooo ein..." '' '' 'Sasuke Uchiha:' Sasuke hockt auf dem Fensterbrett und hat sich inzwischen wieder eingekriegt. Er zündet sich eine Zigarette an und kommentiert Sakuras Gekeife nur mit 2 Wörtern: "Diese Reaktionen.." Schmunzelnd zieht er an seiner Zigarette und fragt die aufgebrachte Haruno spöttisch: "Dachtest du ernsthaft, du könntest einen Angreifer mit einer Zahnbürsten umlegen? Die Betonung liegt auf Zahnbürste.." "Na und?! Bei deiner Matschbirne würte sogar ein verdammter Zahnstocher reichen!" Sasuke zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und aufeinmal fangen beide an zu lachen... '' ggiuwbglwieSshjdhyhjsudblnjjdj